Newfound Pillows
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: He could definitely see it. His new job occupation: Tenten's pillow. — SasukeTenten.


This would've been posted earlier if not for the lack of wifi. But enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A small thump broke him out of his musings as he tore his gaze away from the window, looking at his companion sitting on the left of him. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight before him. The brunette's forehead was pressed up against the seat in front of her as she bent over unconsciously, her eyes closed and lost in her dreams. She did not seem to feel anything as she continued sleeping, unbeknownst to the uncomfortable sleeping position she had placed herself in.

Unable to allow the girl to continue sleeping in such an awkward position, he leaned over to her and gently took her face in his hands. He slowly lifted her torso up, pushing her back into the seat. Tenten's head dropped downwards as she struggled to find a comfortable sleeping position as she did not have the window seat. A small thought flitted through his mind but it was dismissed before he could properly dissect its consequences. Instead, Sasuke left her be and diverted his attention back to the scenery currently flitting past through the large window.

He couldn't seem to focus like he had previously due to the gnawing sensation of his conscience urging him to help the poor girl who was slumbering quite uncomfortably. Refusing to listen, Sasuke determinedly kept his mind concentrated on the lyrics of the song currently playing in his ears. He did not want to do something he may in turn regret later. However, the lyrics of the song soon turned to mush as his mind inevitably wondered over to his seating companion. Unable to evade the overwhelming and rather persistent thoughts any longer, Sasuke snapped his head back toward the sleeping brunette.

Tenten's head was lolling dangerously toward the seat before her just like last time, close to hitting the chair with another small thump. Before her head hit the chair, Sasuke gently, but quickly, manoeuvred her head toward his shoulder in which he allowed her to rest comfortably on. He shifted in his chair to get into a more comfortable position as Tenten rested her head onto his shoulder as she slept. He seemed to have noticed her goosebumps on her shoulders and realised that the maroon blanket she had been sleeping with had fallen to the floor.

Carefully lifting her head, he bent down to retrieve her blanket before placing her head back onto his shoulder. Sasuke used one arm to drape the blanket over the girl, attempting to tuck her in but failing miserably. Satisfied that the majority of her was at least covered by the blanket, Sasuke pulled away to look back out of the window, relieved to find that he was no longer persistently bugged by a certain conscience of his.

He had resumed playing his music whilst getting quite used to the small pressure on his left shoulder. It seemed as though the sleeping girl offered him a sense of peace, even though she was oblivious to the entire situation. He did not want to think about what would happen once she woke up to find herself sleeping on his shoulder. Sasuke knew for certain that the girl had never wanted to sit next to him in the first place. In fact, if it weren't for her friends who had already paired up with their boyfriends who also happened to be his friends, she wouldn't have been sitting next to him in the first place, nor would he have a female seating companion. Also, if it weren't for the fact that this was entirely coincidental, he would've thought that his and her friends were playing matchmaker again.

Just a few minutes in, he felt movement on his left. At first he had thought that she was beginning to wake and was prepared to outright lie to her but then he felt her snuggle into his side. He glanced to his left, only to find the girl inching toward him as if to embrace his warmth. Her eyes were still closed but her body was only centimetres away. He noted that his first reaction would've been to move away but instead found himself relishing in the warmth that she so generously provided him with. In fact, he hadn't realised just how cold he had been until she snuggled into his side to offer him warmth. Maybe being Tenten's pillow wasn't so bad after all.

The warmth she offered appeared to have taken a great toll on him as he soon found himself feeling very drowsy all of sudden. He couldn't seem to keep a yawn in, nor keep his eyes wide open with them drooping only seconds later. Finding it difficult to resist the temptation to sleep, he willingly submerged himself into the depths of peaceful slumber, allowing his eyes to finally close shut and his head unconsciously lolling to the left to rest snugly on top of Tenten's.

* * *

Tenten was never one to fall sleep during car or bus rides, especially during long hour drives where sleep is inevitable. She found that there were too many distractions during the ride that kept her from sleeping and she could never really find a proper sleeping position that could cater to her slumbering needs.

Leaning on the window caused her head to vibrate and leaning on the head rest caused her head to loll around all over the place. She couldn't sleep upright either, she always ended up hitting her head on the back of the seat in front of her. However, these cramped positions didn't seem to faze her one bit during this particular bus ride as her eyes drooped closed the moment her bottom touched the seat. She was just that tired. She had been unable to achieve a good night's rest the night before due to the bumbling excitement of the knowledge that a visit to the newly opened theme park with her friends would await her the very next day.

As she was beginning to regain her conscious after a particularly peaceful slumber, she couldn't help but admire how relaxed she had felt whilst sleeping. In fact she hadn't felt this relaxed in what felt like forever. She felt as though she were cuddled underneath a large ball of warmth whilst floating on a cloud. Tenten hadn't slept this well since, well, she didn't exactly know. For the first time, she had slept like a baby.

Even though her head was leaning to her right, she couldn't help but relish how soft her pillow felt. In fact, the pillow was so damned cozy that she was actually deliberating as to whether or not to take this pillow home with her. If she could sleep like this everyday, hell she would take the pillow with her without question. The thing was, this pillow seemed to hold an abnormal shape and it seemed quite large now that she thought of it. And for some odd reason, she felt a soft pressure on the top of her head, along with some faint breathing.

Tenten shook off these thoughts as snuggled further into her pillow, finally moving a hand up from under the blanket to feel the pillow she was snuggling deeper into. Instead of feeling the plushness and fluffiness of a super comfortable pillow, her hand felt smooth surfaces that were rather bumpy as they formed certain crevasses underneath her palm. Her pillow felt unusually rock solid, but she couldn't seem to remove her touch from its surface.

Unable to keep the curiosity at bay, she lazily flitted an eye open, almost wincing at the sudden bright light that held obvious differences from the darkness she had surrounded herself with. As soon as her eye adjusted to the light, she looked around to find that she was indeed on the bus since she seemed to have forgotten what had happened before she surrendered to sleep. She glanced around in her sideward position, noting the tips of dark hair of the other people on the bus. She was about to close her eyes once more when her amber eye landed upon her hand that was very much underneath the fabric of a shirt and placed upon someone's solid abs.

At that thought, she immediately bolted upright, forgetting that there was a slight pressure on the top of her head. Instead of fluidly sitting upright without any obstacles, her head bumped into something that left her having to sit still and try to regain her consciousness. She had bumped into the rock, as she so graciously dubbed it, very hard that she could've sworn the others heard her. Tenten winced in pain as she felt the stinging sensation coming from the left side of her head. She had to bite her lip to stop the groan from escaping her lips but the person next to her wasn't so lucky as a load groan was heard.

Tenten whipped her head to her right, only to find a very groggy looking Sasuke massaging his head as he attempted to quieten his groans of pain. Confusion clouded her mind as she wondered as to why he was acting as if he were in pain like she was. Her eyes unconsciously zeroed in on his stomach, soon realising that it was the exact same fabric as the shirt she had previously seen. Her eyes narrowed at him as bewilderment overpowered her senses.

Her confusion only heightened when she heard the snickering of people near by. Tenten looked up to find six pairs of mischievous eyes staring at her and her seating partner, all sporting the same suspicious and smug smirk. Sasuke seemed to realise this as well as he pointed a rather deadly glare at the six, to which they answered with louder snickering.

"Have a good rest Tenten, teme?" The blond boy on her left first spoke, his smirk painstakingly smug; the smuggest of them all. If she had been paying attention, Tenten would've noticed the suggestive wink being thrown their way and Sasuke's rather vicious reaction – a low snarl and eyes that told him that he would pay – but she had been too overwhelmed by what was happening to notice.

"Shut it Naruto," Sasuke growled ill-temperedly. This only provoked more snickering from said boy as he ignored the Uchiha's furious state.

"Why should I? I mean, it seemed that you two were having a rather good time so I don't see why we shouldn't talk about it," Naruto replied, throwing another suggestive wink.

The hand of his girlfriend gently tapping on his shoulder caused him to quieten as the pink haired girl halfheartedly scolded him, having a rather priggish smirk plastered on her face also. "Oh quiet Naruto. Just leave the couple be. You know that they need some space," she sang playfully. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, just leave them be. Sasuke looks like he'll pounce on you any minute now Naruto," the lazy drawl of one Shikamaru Naru sounded. Sasuke directed his glare from Naruto, to Sakura, and then to Shikamaru in a span of ten seconds. Tenten on the other hand was still in a puzzled daze, uncomprehending the situation.

"You'll have time to annoy them later anyway Naruto. Remember those pictures we took," interjected one complacent Ino Yamanaka who was now giving the newly awoken pair a wink. Naruto seemed to brighten as his smirk grew wider, "Sure thing then guys. We'll just leave you two then Tenten, teme."

And with that, the six turned away to indulge in their own conversations, but not before Kiba made it a point to make a rather loud wolf whistle directed at the two before getting softly told off by a concerned Hinata Hyūuga.

Tenten sat through the whole thing looking like a fish coming up on land. Her face was as blank as a new whiteboard and her mind was just as blank also. Sasuke meanwhile, was turning red in rage but decided against voicing his ire as he stared at the bewildered girl next to him. She seemed to notice his gaze as she looked up at him blankly, but still in curiosity. Sasuke took this cue to whisper something in her ear.

"Forget that ever happened. But if you want a pillow, just tell me beforehand next time. I may be more than willing to help you."


End file.
